


Baekhyun Fest Fics

by serratedpearls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serratedpearls/pseuds/serratedpearls
Summary: 2015 rounds of Baektobaek and Chenpionships





	

Baektobaek: 

Title: [Viceroy Butterfly](http://baektobaek.livejournal.com/18849.html)  
Pairing: Baekhyun/Yixing, platonic!Baekhyun/Jongdae  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Harry Potter!AU, fluff/crack  
Word count: 2.8k  
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae wreak havoc on Hogwarts and its inhabitants. Yixing is everyone's favorite Head Girl.

 

Chenpionships:

Title: [Really I Didn't Know](http://chenpionships.livejournal.com/57454.html)  
Pairing: Chen/Baekhyun  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 5.4k  
Summary: Really, who needs a soulmate when you have ice cream and a blanket fort? Not Jongdae. Really.  
A/N: I would hesitate to call this a soulmate AU, as it’s nothing super elaborate, just a society that considers soulmate status seriously as a level above falling in love, complete with all the commercialization and simplification and romanticization found in our society. There’s no “sign” to tell people who their soulmates are, but soulmate relationships here are definitely different from other relationships.  


End file.
